Talk:Amaunator
Lathander and Amaunator are now one and the same (neither died - they were simply different names for the same god). I suggested a merging. Since it's most recent, Amaunator should probably be the main article, with Lathander linking here. I'm open to the idea of the reverse though. Niirfa-sa 09:05, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I would recomend a at the top so that people are able to see the change, rather than a merge. I do it so you can see Hurtzbad 10:00, 25 September 2008 (UTC) New Artical proposal After some consideration, I think we should create 3 articals all linked # Amaunator (Netheril god) # Lathander (Greater god) # Amaunator (Greater god) To reflect the changes in each of the versions of D&D and also so we keep track of the history and so we don't lose detail. I also think we may have to do this with quite a bit of the differences between all the version. Hurtzbad 10:24, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :That's not actually a bad idea. Mystra, after all, occupies two different articles (Mystra and Mystryl) though in many ways she's technically three different deities. If there's a consensus we could either create another article (as you've suggested) or simply continue Amaunator's history after "death" from the Spellplague here, with a brief mention of how Amaunator took on the identity of Lathander (including a link that perhaps says "main article: Lathander"). Niirfa-sa 17:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree that having the separate articles better reflects the nature of the changes that the deity has undergone. Fw190a8 21:52, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I also agree that separate articles are better. Just looking at the statistics for this article and the Lathander article, you can see that both have totally different cleric alignments. I'm sure that the new Amanunator is going to be different to the pre-Lathander Amanunator, so I think that three articles is a better way to do things. (However, I think it is important to have something close to the top that links them all. I'm not sure what, buty it should be something like a disambiguation text block.) David Shepheard 12:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with this proposal -I think we've been a bit too rash with just overwriting good articles about 3(.5)ed topics, just because they no longer hold true in 4th ed. And I think having articles about 3rd ed stuff would be a good thing - I think a lot of people will still use that 'ruleset/setting' as opposed to 4th. Zeraktalk 20:48, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::Why stop at 3rd edition? Forgotten Realms has been around since 1st edition AD&D, so there are some rules (like clerical spheres) that applied to the deities back then, but stopped applying during 3rd edition. It is also possible that some FR suppliments gave speciality priests (as they were called back then) deity specific powers or unique spells, that may be of interest to fans (especially if people want to see how a deity has evolved over several editions). And if you don't routinely include 2nd and 1st edition content, you can't easily include things like the Maztican Deities (because templates won't fit). This should be a wiki about everything in the FR universe and should really be edition neutral. David Shepheard 01:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I only have one major objection to this and that's this - Amaunator (Netheril god), Lathander, and 4e Amaunator are all the same god. If we want to create separate articles for them, that's fine - but only if we follow suit with all the other deities. That means splitting Mystra into two articles (since, after all, Mystra before and after the ToT are at least as different as Lathander and Amaunator, and arguably more so since they're actually differernt entities of different alignments) as well as creating separate articles for each and every manifestation of each and every deity. :Preferably, I still say we merge them, and here's why - there's no reason equal attention can't be given to each and every version of Amaunator within the article. Hell, three deity template could even be used for each section. My point is - I see no truly strong reason why the articles should remain separate, or, for that matter, why merging them is 4e-favoritism. I just don't. However, I'll be willing to go through with it all if we carry this policy on to the other articles for consistency.Niirfa-sa 06:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) What is the alignment of Amaunator? It says the worshipers can be Lawful Evil is that right? I know Paladins must be of the exact alignment of their patron deity so this needs to be cleared up. If Lathander and Amaunator are the same which alignment does he follow? I am seeing several contradictory resources around the internet. It's currently Lawful Neutral but apparently the FR Player's Guide (4e) says Lawful Good Ideas? :The new Amaunator in 4th edition is Lawful Good. The ancient Netherese god was rigidly Lawful Neutral and his worshiper alignments could be LG, NG, LN, N, LE, and NE. As I understand it, Amaunator disappeared after the Fall of Netheril due to being blamed (justly or unjustly) by his worshipers for not preventing the disaster. Lathander later rose in popularity as a Neutral Good deity whose worshipers could be any non-evil alignment (LG, NG, CG, LN, N, CN) with clerics as any good alignment. After the Spellplague, it was revealed that Lathander was really the old Amaunator with a new attitude and another new alignment, Lawful Good. So it depends on what era your campaign is set: Arcane Age is the Lawful Neutral one with possible LE followers; 2nd and 3rd edition (post Arcane Age) is Neutral Good Lathander; 4th edition post Spellplague is the Lawful Good Amaunator. Does that help? —Moviesign (talk) 00:14, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Cleric Alignments Hello everyone, Amaunator's clerics during 3e had three different alignment-restrictions depending on which feat they took when becoming clerics. I tried to add all three, but it looks quite ugly and I don't know how to make it look better. My ideal is that every group's name is used as the header above the alignment-grid. May I ask whether somebody knows how to do it or whether it is possible at all? Best regards and thank you in advance Saya222 (talk) 07:52, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :I'll take a look at it. —Moviesign (talk) 13:50, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :There are a couple of different solutions. I put float breaks in after the alignment boxes and it made it look approximately like you wanted, but everything is left-aligned as normal. Another thing you can do is put the text after the alignment box and the break after the text. This gives you alignment boxes on the left and text to the right of each box. In any case, the whole infobox is quite long now and I recommend moving the floating quote down a few paragraphs so it doesn't squeeze the text between the two boxes. Let me know if you want to try something else. —Moviesign (talk) 14:48, November 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Hello Moviesign, ::thank you very much. It is exactly what I wanted. ::Best regards and thank you again ::Saya222 (talk) 15:29, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :::I used the new caption option. Feel free to undo if you like the other way better. —Moviesign (talk) 16:14, November 11, 2018 (UTC) One Deletion Hello everyone, I deleted one information from the article. The content was that when the Faerûnian pantheon and Mulhorandi pantheon would merge, Lathander and Horus-Re wouldn't fight because the former liked the latter. The problem was twofold. First, the content was about Lathander and Amaunator, the subject material. Second, when pantheons merge two deities with shared portfolio had to fight with the question whether they liked each other being irrelevant (Faiths and Pantheons page 4). Please re-add the deleted section when this logic is flawed. Best regards Saya222 (talk) 18:41, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Split Hello everyone, I intend to split the page into Amaunator and Church of Amaunator pages, provided there are no objections. May I ask if there are any? Best regards Saya222 (talk) 16:46, November 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'm all for it! I made a few "Church of..." pages, using church of Ilmater as an inspiration, and they provide a lot of great lore! Ruf (talk) 19:28, November 15, 2018 (UTC) ::If you have enough material for a "church of" article then please do the split. We need more of those types of articles. They really bring out nice details of the Realms. Our problem in the past has been people copying whole paragraphs from Faiths & Avatars, Powers & Pantheons, and Demihuman Deities. Those sourcebooks are rich and dense with lore, but it takes time and effort to write a good article that isn't plagiarized. —Moviesign (talk) 04:07, November 16, 2018 (UTC)